In recent years, systems for obtaining information indicating a location of a mobile station (hereinafter referred to as “location information”) in various ways have steadily become commercially viable in mobile communication networks such as cellular telephones and so on. An example of such a system is as follows: On a PHS (Personal Handyphone System; registered trademark) network, the radio zone of a base station where a mobile station is at present, can be determined and location information of the mobile station can be obtained on the basis of the location of the base station. Also in use is a method for obtaining location information of a mobile station, whereby a GPS (Global Positioning System) is installed in the mobile station.
Various uses for the location information have been developed. Location information can be communicated through a network and displayed on the screen of a personal computer; or provided through facsimile in the form of an image of a map of the location.
The aforementioned location information is greatly valued due to its wide range of applicability in many situations. It is especially useful in doing related statistical research (hereinafter referred to as “research”). For example, individual corporations carry out research by questioning consumers on the street about fast-moving consumer goods, or popular sites, in order to determine ideal opening locations of a new shop or the best location for the sale of goods. In this case, if information indicating how a consumer has been moving (hereinafter referred to as “moving status information”), can be obtained by the method detailed above, and without questioning consumers on the street, research for popular sites, and fast-moving consumer goods can readily be made available.
However, moving status information contains information that is private and confidential, such as current locations and a change of location of individuals who happen to be carrying a mobile communication device. Such information when accessed and utilized by a third party without the knowledge, and approval of the carriers of mobile communication devices, it may lead to serious legal problems.